Jack's Kid Sister
by reedygirl44
Summary: As it happens, Jack's younger sister, Jordan was also on board the fateful flight. Ratings will change later. NO SPOILER REVIEWS. First Lost fic. R&R appreciated!
1. Charlie's Discovery

I do not own anything LOST. I do however, own Jordan. I wrote this when LOST first started, so it's based at the beginning.

Credit to Emma for BETA-ing.

**Jack's Kid Sister**

**Chapter one: Charlie's Discovery**

It is day three of being stranded on the mysterious island for Charlie Pace, who survived a horrific plane crash along with 47 other survivors.

Things were getting too hectic on the beach for Charlie, so he quietly slipped away unnoticed; he was now walking through the bush. He stopped and snorted out of the plastic bag he was carrying. He felt dizzy, but shook it off. He remembered his last conversation with his brother back in Australia. Eric managed to walk away from their band, Driveshaft, get married, and was now a father to a little girl. Whereas Charlie failed all the time.

Charlie started to hum his band's one hit, "You All Everybody", when a movement caught his attention, he stopped. It became silent, so he shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking. He froze; there was that noise again. Charlie was certainly hoping it wasn't that mysterious monster he had heard the past two nights. He wanted to run, but his legs wouldn't move. Something told him it wasn't any dangerous animal. A survivor? He thought.

"Who's there?" Charlie yelled.

A moan and what sounded like a cry for help made Charlie run, as fast as he could, towards the direction of the noise. It surely was not an animal. He convinced himself.

He stopped and looked around. He was still alone, but he could feel presence of another.

"Help!" The unknown cried.

Charlie turned and walked towards the noise yet again; he knew he was getting closer. Then he spotted a young girl in pain, leaning on a tree for support.

Charlie rushed to the girl. "Are you okay?" He asked, shocked by the appearance of the stranger. He obviously thought there were no more survivors.

The girl startled, clearly still in pain, glancing around nervously. She grimaced again. "Jack?" She managed to murmur before losing balance. Charlie caught her and noticed a massive cut on her stomach, he realised she could no longer walk, so he lifted the stranger and carried her back to the beach.

The beach

Jack Shepard was searching for anything valuable, particularly medicines. Jack, as a doctor, managed to save few survivors, but lost many. Though he may have looked like a hero, everything was a complete blur. He was fighting his own demons and what's worse, he was desperate to find his kid sister. She was sitting behind him on the plane, but Jack has not seen her since. He was unfazed by the group's sudden noise, until he heard Charlie yell his name and someone (Boone Carlisle) scream, "Another survivor!"

Jack stopped everything at once and ran towards the crowded area.

"She's hurt! Hurt bad!" Charlie informed the group.

As Jack pushed his way through the crowd, he realised the identity of the girl Charlie was carrying and half froze.

"Jordan!" Forgetting about the stares he was getting, Jack went up to Charlie and grabbed Jordan, taking her to the aid tent they had set up. Charlie had followed.

Jack laid Jordan on a sheet. He stopped and examined his little sister. She was motionless; Jack felt her pulses, relieved that she was at least okay. Jack noticed red markings on her shirt, so he lifted it up enough and lost his balance. Usually okay with the sight of blood, it was different seeing it on Jordan. It made him feel sick, he had to look away. When he looked back to clear the wound, he realised he was being watched, so he turned around, it was Charlie.

"Will she be okay?" Charlie managed to ask.

"Yeah." Jack replied, and then there was silence.

Charlie started to feel uncomfortable as he watched Jack tend the girl, but he was eager to find out who the girl with wavy brunette hair past her shoulders was. "So, uh, you know her?"

Jack stood up and walked around, searching for something. Charlie stood back, obviously thinking he's being ignored.

Jack kneeled down beside Jordan, not forgetting Charlie's question.

"She's my sister." He finally answered, not looking up.

"Oh." Charlie managed, disappointed about not finding out her name, and knowing it was the end of that conversation, he sighed and walked off leaving Jack to attend the girl.

This is my first "LOST" fic. R&R would be grately appreciated.


	2. Our Dream Trip

I only own the characters you do not recognise.

**Shoutouts:**

**northbaby03: **Thank you for thinking it's cute, I'm sure that "protectiveness" will come around soon.

**orlando-crazy: **Thanks!

**SGCFan4Eva: **Thank you. I am glad you ejoyed it. I've made Jordan to be 22, her age comes up in a later chapter.

**eponine: **Thanks, I don't think I know where it's going either. I started this story when Lost first started, but kind of stopped before half way of the season, I've just picked it up again. I guess it will come. Don't worry, I'll do my best to update it!

**chunt69: **Thank you, I will keep going!

**Notes: **I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy the next chappy:)

**Chapter two - Our dream trip**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sydney, Australia_

"Oh blue eyes at three o'clock!"

Jordan Shepard frowned at her best friend, Maggie, as they finished their dance class, she followed her eye movement that lead to the door. Jordan beamed to see a boy with scruffy dark hair, baggy jeans and black jacket. She felt Maggie nudge her, telling her to snap out of it. She followed her friend out.

"Hey cuz!" The boy greeted Maggie.

"Hey Devon!" Maggie beamed, hugging her cousin; she smirked slightly as they parted to see her cousin not taking his eyes off her best friend.

"Hey." Devon smiled to Jordan.

"Uh, hey." Jordan stumbled; she glared at Maggie who nudged her.

"Well, I hate to leave you two love birds." Maggie cut in; she smiled when the two glared at her. "But I have to get ready for work. I'll see you later tonight, Jord."

"Yeah, sure. Have fun!" Jordan teased, she grinned as Maggie screwed her face up.

"Will I be expecting to see _you_ later, too?" Maggie asked her cousin.

"Maybe." Devon shrugged. "If things go according to plans."

"I'm sure they will." Maggie reassured, she hugged her cousin goodbye; she turned to Jordan who looked blank.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jordan asked curiously, she frowned when the two laughed.

"You'll find out, Jord!" Maggie chuckled, glancing at her watch; she would be late if she didn't leave now. "I really have to go now, bye guys."

"Bye Mags!" Devon yelled after her, he grabbed Jordan's hand as they walked out.

"So, are you going to tell me these plans of yours? You know, it kills me that Mags knows." Jordan broke the silence as they walked along the paths; she nudged the boy, who laughed. "I'm serious, Devon!"

"Okay, okay, you've been waiting patiently!" Devon laughed again; he stopped in front of Jordan, pulling out an envelope from his jacket pocket. "I got a little something."

"A little something?" Jordan frowned, eyeing the envelope Devon had in his hand. "What is it?"

"Well ... I thought about going on a holiday." Devon started, stepping closer, he held the envelope out to the girl.

"A holiday?" Jordan raised an eyebrow, she started to feel excited but refused to grab the envelope.

"Yep. A holiday that you have been dreaming of..." Devon smiled, he grabbed Jordan's hand for her to take the envelope. "Take it."

"Dev..." Jordan started, unsure what to believe, she decided to grab the envelope and took out what was inside, she stumbled back a little to notice two plane tickets. "New Zealand?"

"New Zealand!" Devon nodded. "You've always wanted to go there, right? Now you can...both of us can!"

"Devon ... I really don't know what to say!" Jordan half beamed, still trying to get her head around that she was holding two tickets to the country she had long wanted to visit.

"You don't have to say anything." Devon whispered, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, pecking her on the cheek.

"You do know me, alright!" Jordan beamed and, wrapping her arms around him, she was being spun around.

"Of course I do, I love you." Devon laughed, putting Jordan down, he admired her, as he placed his palms on her cheeks, leaning in for a deep and meaningful kiss.

* * *


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes: **Yes, I have changed my Pen Name, I hope that didn't cause any confusion!

* * *

**Chapter two: Unexpected Visitor**

Turning in her bed, Jordan groaned, automatically hitting her digital alarm clock, even though it didn't go off. She managed to slightly open her eyes to see the time was seven thirty. _Seven thirty?_ She mumbled to herself. She was not an early person, especially if she had a late night with her boyfriend, celebrating. She wondered what on earth could have woken her up at this time? Pulling the sheets up, she started to nod off again when she heard a knock at the door. She moaned.

"Go away!" She yelled.

Deeply sighing, she rolled over onto her stomach, thinking the insane person has gone, burying her head into the pillow, she groaned again when they continued to knock. Angrily throwing her sheets off, she might as well get it, because whoever it was has now officially woken her up. She walked slowly out of her room, heading towards the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, just wait!" She angrily yelled.

Struggling with the lock, Jordan managed to swing the door open.

"What?" She snapped.

"Jord?"

Jordan froze at the familiar voice, stumbling back a little when she looked up to see a very distant and warned look on her elder brothers face.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan winced, surprised by the unexpected visit.

"There's something I need to tell you." Jack replied, frowning at his kid sister who was still half asleep.

"Couldn't you tell me over the phone? Why the hell did you have to fly all the way here?" Jordan angrily asked.

"Because I've been here for about three weeks." Jack knew he had gotten through, when she stared at him.

"That long? And you've never contacted me?" Jordan blurted. "Nice brother you are!"

"Hey!" Jack accidentally yelled, stopping the door being shut on him. "I had to know for sure before finding you."

"Know for sure about what?" Jordan frowned in confusion.

"Jordan, dad's passed away." Jack had no other way of telling her, his heart sank to see her sadden look.

"That's impossible." Jordan shook her head in disbelief, walking back to the kitchen.

"It is ..." Jack started, he followed his sister, without being invited in, she glared back. "I just identified his body this morning."

Filling two glasses with water, she handed one to her brother, who nodded, she stayed standing, while she watched him sit on a stool, she spun her glass around.

"Jord ..." Jack broke the silence, his sister glanced up. "I'm here to take him back ... and you."

* * *

**Note:** Is anyone on live journal? Would they be interested in a LOST Role-playing community that will be regularly used? AND they do not mind original characters (like Jordan) at all? If you answer yes to all of them, or even interested, please let me know when you comment. I have an idea. 


	4. Those Nightmares

**shout-outs:**

**eponinehugo**: Thanks for the feedback! I'll keep it coming. I'm writing a new chapter as we speak!

**Alabelle: **I am glad you are liking this! Charlie falls in love with Jordan? Oh, I think you'll have to wait and see for the answer!

**NB:** Two updates in one day. I am feeling generous! 13 replies so far, I am surprised and glad you are enjoying this story.

Oh, don't worry about that live journal idea, okay? Thanks. This chapter seems to be the longest so far, on to chapter four!

* * *

**Chapter four: Those Nightmares**

After twisting and turning, Jordan suddenly woke up in a sweat. Glancing around, she realised it was dark, forgetting where she was for a moment, sudden noises made her more alerted. Then, she realised. She wasn't in Sydney, Australia, in fact, she had no idea where she was. Clutching onto her stomach, she slightly lifted her shirt to see a big bandage, carefully ripping a bit off, she slightly grimaced at the pain, she frowned to see a massive cut. It wasn't as bad as she last saw it, it had been cleaned up. She couldn't exactly remember. The past few days have been a blur. She remembered to before she fell asleep, she was being filled in by her big brother, Jack, that there had been a plane crash and they were stranded on an island, with no sign of help. That is all she could remember.

"Hey, thought you might like something to drink."

Jordan winced and glanced into the direction of the whisper to see her brother sitting beside her. For a moment she only stared at him, until he encouraged her it was alright, taking the bottle and having a drink, Jordan felt relieved to know it was fresh, she flopped back down.

"Where are we?" Jordan asked sometime later.

"We haven't really worked that out yet." Jack admitted as he watched his sister sit back up to stretch. "Did you just have a nightmare?"

Jordan glared at Jack, hating him for bringing it up. For three years now she has been having nightmares, they would be on and off, Jack would be the only one who knew about them. She shook her head.

"Just couldn't get to sleep."

Jack knew not to accuse Jordan for lying, even though he knew she was, he knew not to upset her, especially not at a moment like this. The siblings thought in silence.

"Hey, Jack?"

Jack turned his attention to Jordan. "Yeah?"

"I remember when I was recovering ..." Jordan paused to try to remember more, Jack nodded to continue. "Well, you said someone found me and brought me to here, well, you. I was wondering ... because I can't really remember ... who was it?"

"Who was it?" Jack repeated, Jordan nodded. "It was Charlie Pace, the guy sitting over there."

Jordan followed Jack's eye movement to see Charlie sitting by a campfire, with his hood over his head, leaning over, Jordan frowned.

"Is he okay?" She whispered to Jack.

"Huh?"

"I don't know, he just doesn't look right." Jordan admitted, paying close attention to Charlie.

"Oh." Jack now understood. "He's properly just getting over the fact that he's here, like everyone else".

Jordan nodded, still paying attention to the stranger. She noticed Jack started to tell some more, but she couldn't really pay attention, she started to become curious. She then decided to introduce herself to the one who saved her in the morning.

The next morning Jordan woke up at sunrise for another day, she was walking along the beach when she spotted the person she was looking for. Taking easy steps towards him, she stopped when she was standing beside him, wondering how to get his attention when he turned around, slightly startled, Jordan took a step back.

"Uh, hi." She started, getting her footing. "Charlie, right?"

"Yeah." Charlie looked at the girl suspiciously. "Jordan?"

"Yeah." Jordan smiled, swallowing hard. "Jack said you were the one who found me."

"Oh, yeah, I was." Charlie shrugged, he hoped she wasn't going to thank him.

"Well, I just want to say thanks." Jordan reached out her hand, she felt uncertain when Charlie sighed. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no." Charlie shook his head, trying not to look obvious. "You don't need to thank me, I didn't do anything."

"So, you didn't save my life?" Jordan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Okay, I believe that."

"Really, I only did what I thought was right." Charlie shrugged again, catching on to Jordan's sarcasm.

"Well, you're safe, I am not going to worship you, even if you may want it." Jordan continued.

"What if I wanted it?" Charlie joined in the game.

"What would you get me to do?" Jordan put her hands on his hips.

"I might get you to do things for me, fetch water ... food." Charlie managed a smile.

"Make me your slave?" Jordan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"If you put it that way." Charlie said tilting his head.

"Sorry, I don't think I can do that." Jordan let out a laugh, she was about to turn.

"That's alright, we're stranded on this island, we don't need more dramatic situations."

"Fair enough." Jordan nodded.

The two stood in silence for awhile before Jordan turned to leave.

"Wait ... haven't we met before?" Charlie suddenly piped up, taking a hold of the girls arm.

Jordan spun around, frowning at him. "What makes you think that?"

_Sydney Airport_

"Come on, Jord! That's us." Jack informed his sister as the announcement repeated their flight was ready to board.

Jordan glanced up from her magazine and took her headphones off. She wasn't happy about her brother making her go back. She knew she wasn't wanted there. From the glare Jack was giving her, she huffed, grabbing her bags and followed.

"I seriously don't understand why you're dragging me back home."

"Show some respect, Jordan. Attend dad's funeral then you can come back." Jack offered as they made their way through the crowded airport. He groaned as he was getting a splitting headache. He hoped his sister was catching up.

Jordan however, was lacking behind, closely keeping an eye on Jack and cursing him a little, listening to Maggie's favourite band, Driveshaft, she turned up the volume to block out the unwanted noises. Why did Jack have to show up now when everything was going perfect? If only Devon booked those New Zealand tickets earlier, she was have escaped already. She cringed the thought of going back home. Her mother did not want to see her, despite what her brother may have said. Her father never respected her, he thought she was too much trouble. So, why the hell did she have to go and "respect" him? Jordan thought her whole family was crazy. Her real family are her best friend, Maggie, and boyfriend, Devon. Now, they are what you call family.

Snapping out of her hatred, Jordan would soon realise her brother was no longer in sight and surrounded by complete strangers. Oh crap. She thought.

She decided to pick up the speed, praying her brother was not too far ahead when she collided with someone, who was obviously rushing too, and not watching where they're going. The collide sent Jordan to the ground, on her butt, she cursed.

"Damn it! Don't you watch where you're going?" She scowled, grabbing her bags and trying to get up.

"Me? Me watch where I'm going? Look who's talking!" Complained the other victim with a British accent.

Jordan refused the guys hand and helped herself up. Once safe on her two feet again, her eyes were suddenly locked on the stranger. She frowned as he was strangely familiar, her height, dirty blonde hair with British accent ... it started to kill her.

"Have we met before?" She asked, feeling stupid. The guy did not reply, he only stared, she wanted to look away, but she couldn't.

"Uh, I don't really know. We may have." The stranger eventually replied, equally confused.

Jordan was in deep thought when Maggie entered her mind, she glanced down at her Discman, then to the stranger.

"I know! You're from Driveshaft!" She beamed with a chuckle. "Charlie Pace! Am I not right?"

Charlie was shocked.

"You are right! How on earth did you know?"

"Are you crazy? My best friend is an obsessed fan, she has CD's and posters. She has even made me listen to them!" Jordan could not believe it, neither would Maggie, she would die when Jordan tells her.

"I don't know what to say." Said a dumbfounded Charlie, he could not help but admire her. "So you're friends a fan , huh? ... I gather she's a she ... and you are one too?"

"Well ..." Jordan went all shy, she shrugged slightly. "I wouldn't call myself a fan like Maggie, I'm just getting into you guys."

"That's fair enough." Charlie laughed.

Before either could say another word, Jack walked up to his sister who was talking to a guy he has never seen before.

"Who's this?" He more demanded than asking.

Jordan and Charlie both glanced at him. "Uh, nobody. We just bumped into each other."

"Okay, come on then, we don't want to miss the flight." Jack replied, he stayed foot until Jordan got the picture and walked ahead of him. Jack glanced at Charlie once more before following.

"Do you think dad'll be safe?" Jordan suddenly piped up as the siblings settled into their seats on the plane.

"You didn't care about him when he was alive, Jord, so why do you care about him now?" Jack rolled his eyes as he was trying to get comfortable.

"I cared about him as much as you did." Jordan quietly snapped back, also trying to get comfortable. "It's just I've never known anyone to fly a corpse and coffin on a plane."

Jack wasn't sure if his sister was joking or not, he concentrated on her to see her getting frustrated with her seat, he sighed. "He'll be alright, Jord, trust me."

Jordan finally stopped fidgeting, giving up on getting comfortable, she would just have to put up with it. She glared at Jack, she saw he was serious, she managed to give him a small smile to let him know it was okay. Getting distracted, Jordan turned her head back to see two other siblings bickering behind them on the next isle, she smirked.

"What?" Jack turned to her feeling curious.

"We're not the only ones being forced on here." She nodded at Jack to look back and he did.

"Mind your own business." Jack sighed, though he slightly smirked as he faced the front again. He rolled his eyes to hear Jordan chuckling.

"Hey, it's amusing!" Jordan whispered, calming down. Just then she saw Charlie Pace running past them, away from the hostess, he managed a smile towards her before disappearing. "Maybe this flight won't be so bad after all." She convinced herself, settling down.


	5. Should Have Told the Truth

**Notes: **Yeah, I couldn't resist posting this chapter. I have it all done and ready, just sitting there, so why the wait?

**Shout outs: **

**eponinehugo:** Thank you and I will! Jordan is 22. Aw that's alright, I got your reply and replied to my live journal post.

**Alabella: **Awww thank you! Your reviews surprise me! You really want Charlie and Jordan falling inlove? That's sweet. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you though hides.

* * *

**Chapter five - Should Have Told the Truth**

It has been a week on the island and Jordan is fully back on her feet, she concentrated on the cut on her stomach, it still doesn't look too good, but it is healing. She quickly let her top fall over it as she spotted Boone Carlisle walking up to her. He smiled, so she automatically smiled back, but something made her look back, she sighed to see Boone's step-sister, Shannon.

"He's not heading in my direction after all." Jordan convinced herself, sitting back down on the lodge, going back to her magazine.

"Basketball, huh? Do you play?"

Jordan glanced up to see who the voice belonged too, Boon. She turned to see where Shannon was, getting frustrated.

"Wouldn't you rather be with Shannon?" Jordan asked, ignoring his attempt at small talk.

"Wouldn't you rather be with Jack?" Boone answered, raising an eyebrow. Jordan shrugged, going back to the magazine. Just what I thought, he said to himself. Boone looked towards his sister, he didn't really want to put up with her now, she got the point as she walked off.

Jordan acted like she was concentrating on the magazine, though she was not slightly bit interested in Basketball, it was just to cure her boredom. She eyed Boone making himself comfortable next to her, she rolled her eyes.

"You know for some reason, I'm getting this negative vibe between us. Have you realised that?" He asked, breaking the silence. He spotted Charlie with Claire.

"A negative vibe?" Jordan repeated, forcing herself to pay attention to Boone, he nodded. "Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know." Boone shrugged, he eyed Jordan paying attention to Charlie. "We rarely have the time to speak, but when we do, I get the impression you're occupied with something else."

Jordan took her time answering, she peeled her eyes off Charlie when he caught her looking at him. She shifted uncomfortable. "We're stranded in the middle of no where with no hope, no one knows where we are, Boone."

"I know, and I see that." Boone said looking straight ahead, he paused for a moment. "But I figured, it came to me last night. That you're pretty occupied with Charlie."

Jordan shot a glare at Boone. "Charlie?" Boone nodded. "You think I like Charlie?"

"Well it's pretty obvious." Boone said with a shrug, turning to Jordan.

"In case you haven't noticed, we've rarely talked … probably the same amount of time that _we_ have spoken. So, I really don't think it's that." Jordan shook her head in disbelief.

"You would like to spend more time with him though." Boone pointed out, Jordan glared at him. "But his been busy with Claire, hasn't he?"

"You're not going to say I'm jealous, are you?" Jordan blurted, feeling shocked.

"Well, if I liked a girl and she was spending more time with another guy, I think I'd feel that, yeah." Boone admitted.

"I am not feeling that, no way." Jordan angered, avoided eye contact with Boone, he shrugged his shoulders. "Go away. I'm sure Shannon would prefer your company at the moment."

"Fine." Boone got up. "Just so you know, if you want to talk to someone, apart from your brother, and trying to get Charlie's attention, you know where to find me."

"We're on an island, Boone, it won't be hard to find you at all, that's if I ever want to find you." Jordan hit back. She waited for a comeback, but she heard nothing, instead she watched him disappear.

She sighed, throwing the magazine down.

"I should have told him the truth." She grumbled to herself.

* * *

Yes, Jordan and Boone have gotten to know each other well … well, a little. I decided to skip a week, because nothing really had happened, just Jordan settling in, she has kept to herself mainly, only meeting Boone. That's about it really. What is the truth Jordan wished she had told Boone? 


	6. What Harm Will It Do?

**Shout-outs:**

**steamrolledharrypotter: **Thank you! I hope she does too. Boone needs some loving, don't you think? There's not many stories of him, and he wasn't treated fairly in the show itself...they should have at least more flashbacks of him! Boone was a definite favourite of mine.

**Alabelle: **(I made sure I spelt your name right, this time! HEHE) Wow, do you really think that? That's really great and I really appreciate it, I had no idea I could write like this, to be honest! HEH, thanks for your comment!

**Orlando-crazy: **Thank you - keep reading!

**Notes: **Wow, I'm getting really good positive reviews here and I'd like to thank each and every one of you - the readers. I really had no idea I would get this type of responce, considering it has an OC and all. With the positive feedback, I'm getting inspired to write more stories (I am even surprising myself on how they turn out) so, I thank you!

Hope you this chapter pleases you! Oh and please **NO** **spoiler reviews**, because season 2 only premiered here, in Australia Thursday night and I would preffered to be "Spoiler-free". Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter six - What Harm Will it Do?**

Jordan was having a hard time, she couldn't stop thinking about the conversation with Boone she had earlier. It was just past midday and the sun had a sting in it, everyone was heading for shelter, to get cool. She stopped suddenly, glancing around, it seemed everyone was teamed up, Charlie was with Claire again, she really didn't get that, despite what Boone thinks, she did not like him like that. She would not do that to Devon. She sighed deeply. Her brother was no where to be found, again. He was never there now that was able to get on her two feet. To be honest, she wasn't really that keen on the way he spends time with Kate, Jordan had a funny feeling about her. She started walking again, realising she started to feel out of place. Soon enough Boone would come into view, with Shannon, of course. It felt to Jordan everybody had somebody, even if it seemed to others that she had Jack, Jordan didn't feel that. Shannon noticed her approaching first, but snubbed her. She was beginning to have second thoughts, but she really wanted to tell Boone what she should have told him earlier, the truth. For some reason, Jordan felt she could trust Boone, out of anyone else on this island. She continued up to the siblings, keeping a close eye on him.

"Boone?" She said once she was close enough, both Boone and Shannon turned to her.

"Ugh, can't you see we're busy?" Shannon huffed as she spotted her brother smiling.

"Don't worry about Shannon, Jordan." Boone reassured, rolling his eyes, shooting a glare at his step-sister. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk. But you're busy, so it can wait." Jordan quickly finished, eyeing Shannon off. She started to turn.

"Jordan." Boone quickly ran up to the girl who was leaving, he stood in front of her, making Shannon wasn't paying attention. "We were nearly about to finish up, I still stand by what I said this morning."

Jordan hesitated, she was still having second thoughts about telling him. It wasn't as though she knew who the guy was. All she knew was that he seemed trusting enough. Jordan decided just to go for it.

"Okay." She sighed, Boone smiled. "Can we talk somewhere … private?"

Boone looked back at Shannon who had disappeared, he then turned back to Jordan and nodded. "Sure."

Boone and Jordan walked along the shades of the beach, not making eye contact, neither a sound. Jordan was on the search for a place that wasn't taken by anyone. She didn't want to be over-heard. She then found a perfect area in the shade. She pointed to it.

The two settled themselves on the sand, Boone sitting next to Jordan, glancing at her, then glancing ahead. He didn't want to make the first move, seeming though it was Jordan who wanted to talk.

"You know, anytime you're ready." Boone offered. Jordan glanced at him and nodded.

It took a couple of minutes before Jordan encouraged herself. She took a deep breath in and then let it out.

"I'm sorry if it seems that I'm not paying attention to you whenever we get to talk." She started.

Boone frowned at her, slightly confused. "That's okay." He shrugged.

"It's not what you think." Jordan looked at Boone, who looked back. "This morning you said I'm occupied with Charlie, that's not the reason at all, Charlie's got nothing to do with it."

Boone nodded.

Jordan started to chew on her nails. "It's my dad."

"Your dad?" Boone repeated, surprised, Jordan nodded. "What about him?"

"That's who I've been occupied with." Jordan instructed, Boone nodded. "You see, I was living in Sydney, when Jack visited unexpectedly. He told me that dad had died and that he was taking the body back home. He also told me he was planning on brining me back as well."

Boone nodded, paying close attention.

"The thing is. Once my dad's body was released, Jack booked the tickets and we both went him. Me and our dad's body. We were on the same plane. Well, Jack's found me but …"

"But?" Boone repeated.

Jordan went back chewing her nails. "But there's been no sign of the coffin. That's what I've been thinking and worrying about. I know I hadn't been the daughter dad wanted, but he should at least rest in peace."

"You mean," Boone scratched his head. "You mean, your dad's coffin was in the cargo, and you haven't seen it since it crashed?" Jordan only shook her head. "Have you asked Jack about it? I'm sure he must know something."

Jordan shook her head again. "I haven't had the chance. It seems, since I've gotten better, Jack has been occupied with other things, like he thinks I can look after myself, which I can. Whenever I go up to question him about dad, he blows me off."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to, why don't you ask him again?" Boone offered, Jordan stared at him. "If it's any better, I'll come with you, make sure Jack tells you. You deserve to know, Jordan. I remember seeing Jack walking off and not coming back for hours … maybe his found something."

"You'll think he'll answer me if you're there?" Jordan question, Boone shrugged. "What are you going to do if he doesn't? Toucher him?"

"I don't know, perhaps. But what would be the harm in asking again?" Boone raised an eyebrow, concentrating on Jordan. He remembered where Jack was going to be. "Why don't we go now?"

"Now?" Jordan felt surprised with slight panic. "Ask him now?"

"Yeah, he should be back from his track now, he'll be at the caves." Boone informed, sounding positive.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea …" Jordan shook her head, obviously getting cold feet. She would soon feel Boone's arm around her.

"What harm will it do? There's a corpse out there that should be found. Whether or not Jack knows where it is, he should talk to you about it." He held his breath for a moment when Jordan stared at him. He smiled when she nodded. "Come on."

Boone stood up and offered his hand, Jordan grasped it and he helped her up. The two then headed back to the caves.


	7. Where's Dad?

**PucktoFaerie: **Thank you for your constructive review, I really appreciate it. That's okay, not everything is everyone's cup of tea. But I appreciate your advise about "just remember not to rush it", something I will think about when I am writing new chapters.

**Alabelle: **That's great to know, I appreciate it. It seems like that doesn't it? More like one per day. But that is only because of the reviews I am getting, and as I'm in between work, I have plenty of time on my hands at the moment. I also have chapters complete, just sitting in their files rotting away, so I thought I'd be kind enough and release them. As long as the reviews are coming, new chapters will show up and surprise you!

**SteamedRolledHarryPotter: **Good to see you're still enjoying it!

**Orlando-crazy: **I sure will!

**Notes: **I hope these chapters don't seemed rushed, some chapters are written with minor details, that is because what is there, is all I can think of. Sometimes I like to write in more detail, but nothing comes to me, and simply because, I don't want to ruin what I already have with drabbles. This is the last that I have written and completed, the others are still to come.

* * *

**Chapter seven - Where's Dad?**

It felt like forever heading back to the caves, and not once had Boone took his arm off her shoulders, but Jordan did not mind at all, in fact, it was comforting. While on the way, Jordan had been trying to think of how she was to ask her brother about their father, exactly. She had no idea. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Boone asked, removing his arm as they entered the caves. Jordan looked a bit white.

"Yeah." Jordan nodded. "Just nervous."

"Just ask him, like you usually ask brother's for a favour." Boone advised, with a slight chuckle. He saw Jack with Kate, Charlie and Hurley.

"You're still coming right?" Jordan whispered.

"Right behind you." Boone said with a laugh.

Jordan ignored Boone's laugh as she didn't take her eyes off Jack, who seemed to be helping Kate out, she wondered what had happened. Wait, no she didn't. Charlie was the one who spotted Jordan and Boone first.

"Hey Jordan." He greeted, warily of Boone.

"Jack?" Jordan said, half ignoring Charlie, now wasn't the time.

"Not now Jordan, I've got to cover up Kate's cut." Jack advised, not taking his eyes off Kate's arm.

Jordan shot a glare at Kate. It's always Kate, she thought. Kate this, Kate that. This time she had enough.

"You know, why is it that you have enough time for everyone else, but not your own sister?" Jordan finally blurted, everyone who were at the caves heard her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jord." A startled Jack informed, now paying attention to her.

"You don't know? Of course you don't know! You're too busy with everyone else that you don't know what's really going on! Where's dad, Jack, have you forgotten about him? Remember he was in that coffin that was in the cargo? Isn't it strange that we haven't seen it since the plane crashed?"

"Uh, Jordan …" Boone whispered, glancing around.

Feeling hot-headed, Jordan realised she was saying too much. So much for not telling anyone. Now everyone at the caves know about their father. Meanwhile, Jack looked white as a ghost, and Kate had finally backed off.

"Jack." Jordan whispered, waiting for an answer.

Before she could get one, Jack grabbed his sister by the arm, his grasp was that hard, that it actually hurt. Jordan grimaced as she was being pulled away by unwanted stares.

"She deserves to know, Jack! Where her own fathers coffin is." Boone backed, rushed after the siblings with Charlie, he didn't care if he wasn't suppose to.

When they were far enough Jack stopped and spun around, staring at Boone, Charlie and even Kate. His head was spinning as he looked at his sister.

"He knows?" He breathed, his sister only nodded.

"Knows what?" Charlie piped up, eager to know.

"This is none of your business Charlie." Jack hissed.

"Oh right, so it's okay for Boone to know?" Charlie angered, shooting a glare at Boone who avoided eye contact.

"No it's not. It's not anyone's business. What don't you all back off and leave me with my sister?" Jack ordered. He did not say anything until Charlie and Kate walked off, not before Kate had to force Charlie away.

"Well?" Jordan felt like she wanted to beg. "Where is he Jack? Why isn't he here? Why haven't you said anything to me?"

Jack finally got himself together. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you don't know anything, then where did you go a couple of days ago, where you went for hours, when you came back you were all quiet?" Boone questioned, he refused to back away.

"You were spying on me?" Jack blurted out, getting annoyed at Boone's interfering and Jordan for telling him.

"No, I just noticed." Boone decided to calm down, bowing his head.

"Jack, please. If you found out anything?" Jordan pleaded, Jack only stared.

Jack stayed silent for awhile, before answering. "I am telling you the truth, Jordan. I haven't found anything. If I did, I would have told you."

Jordan glared at her brother feeling hurt and betrayed, she knew he was lying, she just knew it.

"I hate you." Jordan angered in a low voice, before not being able to handle it anymore, she turned and walked past Boone, leaving the site.

Jack's heart sank as he watched his sister leave. As much as he wanted to tell her, he couldn't.

From a distance, sitting on a lodge with his guitar, Charlie paid close attention. Although he couldn't hear what they were saying he knew it was intense. He well and clearly knew Boone was in it as well. He hit his hand on his guitar with frustration. He wanted to know what was going on, not Boone.

* * *

Oh, oh, could it be? No, is Charlie, jealous? 


	8. Trust Me

Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them!

* * *

**Chapter eight - Trust Me**

Boone was furious he really couldn't believe Jack still had the heart to lie to Jordan, she deserved to know, for Christ sake, she was his own sister! He stopped suddenly as he spotted Jordan sitting by herself with her head bowed. He sighed sadly, walking up to her.

Jordan heard someone coming up to her, without looking to see who it was, she quickly brushed her tears away.

"Hey …" Boone said softly sitting next to Jordan, he hesitated to put his arm around her, he backed off when she shifted. "Look, Jack had no right to treat you the way he did."

Jordan stayed silent, avoiding eye contact.

Boone pondered before saying, "Your dad's body has to be out there somewhere …"

"It could be anywhere." Jordan turned to Boone for the first time.

Boon felt speechless for a moment when he realised his worst suspicions came clear, Jordan's eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. He shook his head. "Look, through my tracks with Locke, I know this area pretty well. We could go searching."

"I don't think so." Jordan shook her head immediately dismissing the idea.

Boone scratched his head, he realised Jordan wasn't going to budge. He quickly got up and stood in front of her, then going down on his knees, she looked at him quizzically.

"Boone?" Jordan whispered, alerted, glancing around her, then back at Boone, he rested his hands on her knees, she suddenly felt uncomfortable. "What are you doing?"

"Jordan," Boone breathed in deeply, then letting it out. "I know the area okay? I am confident that if we go on track, that we'll find at least some answers, if not we won't stop until we do find something. Your dad's out there somewhere, I know he is and we'll find him. Jordan? Trust me, okay?"

Jordan stared at Boone, hard, as he said "Trust me." As much as she wanted to believe him, she couldn't find it in her heart.

"You have a hard time trusting people, huh?" Boone attempted again, scratching the back of his head as Jordan looked away. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Jordan ran her fingers along the scar on her forehead. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them to face Boone, she nodded. "Yeah. It's not you, really. Something tells me I should trust you. But yeah, I have a hard time trusting people, especially if I don't know them that well."

"Understandable." Boone nodded understanding where she's coming from, though he did feel sorry for her. He put his trusting hands on top of hers.

"I'm ready." Jordan piped up after awhile, staring down at their hands. She looked up to Boone, something inside of her told her to trust him. "I'm ready to find my dad."

* * *

I had some trouble with this chapter, like finishing it off, as nothing came to me whatsoever, but this chapter is sort of a 'fill-in' chapter, so I think I needed. I hope it's alright, it was the only ending I could come up with. R&R would be lovely. 


	9. Cold Feet

**Author's Note: **I am very happy that you are all still enjoying the story! A brand new idea has recently come to me that I'd like to share. You know how some of the survivors have somehow come in contact long before the flight? Well, I thought why not let it happen to Boone and Jordan? Anything is possible, right? Especially in a show like Lost! So here is my flashback. It is set roughly three years ago. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter nine - Cold Feet **

Sarah shook her hands as she walked into a bridal shop with Jordan calming herself down. "I really don't know why I'm nervous like this."

"Sarah!" Jordan chuckled as she followed. "This morning when we were talking on the phone you were all excited like a little girl, what happened?"

"I really don't know. I had this dream that when I got my dress, well, it was ruined." Sarah admitted, Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Okay. I was here, the dress was absolutely perfect, but once I tried it on, it was like all ripped, like some bitch wanted to ruin it and ripped it with her nails."

"Sarah, it was just a dream," Jordan shook her head in disbelief. "It's just nerves."

"Yeah, I bet every future bride has nightmares like that. It was really awful, Jordan." Sarah sighed deeply, just as she finished a young man in a business suit headed their way, she glanced at Jordan.

"Good morning ladies, how may I help you?" He asked, he waited for a response.

"Uh, no, we're fine, thank you. This was a mistake." Sarah suddenly announced, she hobbled around.

Jordan glanced at the man then back at Sarah. "Sarah? What are you doing?"

"I told you Jordan, that dream happened for a reason." Sarah tried to convince, Jordan helped her to get steady.

"That dream happened, because you are nervous." Jordan started to reassure, she noted the man, who seemed to be about her age, to wait as she talked to Sarah. "You weren't excited this morning for nothing. You want this wedding to happen, you love Jack, and you really want to get this dress you have been eyeing since the day Jack asked you to marry him."

"I'm sorry, Jordan." Sarah sighed, she knew Jordan was right, but her mind was elsewhere today. "You're right. But today isn't, I'm really tired, can we do this another day? "

Jordan sadly looked at the blonde older girl who she had grown close to the past couple of months while preparing for her brother's wedding, she glanced back to the boy who shrugged, she sighed. "We can do it another day."

"Thank you, Jordan." Sarah slightly smiled, she glanced to the boy then back to Jordan and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry about this, we'll have to come back another day." Jordan apologised to the dark haired boy.

"It's okay." He smiled, he realised the girl smiled back, he reached into his pocket. "If you need any assistance, here's my card."

Jordan frowned as he handed her his card, she eventually took it and read his name was Boone Carlyle. She looked back up at him and smiled. "Thanks, I'm sure we will."

Boone smiled goodbye and watched the two girls leave, he noticed the blonde older one was hobbling while the younger one helped her out. Once they disappeared he shook his head and went back to work.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked as they walked to the car.

"I don't know. Some guy named Boone … he's the 'Chief Operating Officer'" Jordan replied reading the card.

"Hm, cute and rich. Nice combination don't you think, Jord?" Sarah half teased as Jordan opened the car.

"Very funny, Sarah." Jordan rolled her eyes before helping Sarah into the car.

* * *

**Announcement: **How was that? I have to admit something, I'm,thinking I might go on HIATUS for awhile. I am struggling with a chapter that I feel could be the best one yet (it's my favourite idea so far) and I kind of want it to be perfect. I do not want to think I have finished then post it and come up with a different part/ending, and wish I hadn't post it. So, I'm going to take a break for awhile, then get back to it to see how I can improve. So, I was wondering, with my new idea of this flashback, would you like me to continue with it, until I feel confident enough that the next chapter on the island is complete and ready? I would really appreciate your feedback, it would help me out a lot. Thank you for your reviews and supporting this story! 


End file.
